


ART: The dragon's mate

by kjanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Digital Art, Dragon Jared, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, Rimming, Sex with Sentient Animals, Supernatural AU: Animal Transformations, Wet Clothing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon porn in the rain. Dragon!Jared / dragon mate!Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: The dragon's mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/gifts).



non-porny preview:

  
(click pic for original sized version)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/21617/21617_original.jpg)

 

Also in my journal on LJ [HERE](http://kjanddean.livejournal.com/10874.html)


End file.
